Son of Creation
by Fallen Aria
Summary: Percy Jackson, betrayed goes back in time to redo his life. As the son of the creator herself with the purpose to destroy and rebuild olympus this is the new Perseus Jackson. The son of Creation. I know lots of people have done it but whatevs. Rated T cuz, well i didnt have a reason i am just paranoid


I dont own pjo

Percy Jackson was pissed. No he was beyond pissed. His girlfriend of 18 months, Annabeth Chase was kissing his brother. Ray said "Why don't you hurry up and break up with my loser brother? I mean nearly all of camp hates him and i am so much better than him." Annabeth said "I will soon." Percy stormed over to where they were sitting and asked "What the fuck is going on here?" Annabeth looking up grew pale "Percy it isn..." Percy cut her off "What it looks like?"

Annabeth pleaded "No Percy it was a mistake!" Percy shook his head "No!" He screamed. "No i am done!" Chiron ran out hearing Percy and asked "What is going on?" Percy took out riptide and uncapped it. "I am done being the hero. I am done being a demigod. I am done with the gods!" He slammed riptide into the ground and vanished in a burst of water.

When he reappeared he saw all his old friends and some of the gods. Namely Artemis, Apollo, Dionysus, Hades, Hestia, Hermes, and Hephaestus. For the demigods the stolls, Katie Gardner, Nico, Thalia, All of his roman friends, Leo, Piper, Clarisse, and most of the people from the battle with kronos. Percy asked "Why are you here?" Artemis spoke up "Well 1. We came to support you. We heard what happened with Mark and the other demigods and gods and we don't agree with it. And 2. When the creator asks you to be somewhere its hard to reuse." Percy asked "Who now? A portal opened suddenly and a woman stepped out. She had pale skin and black hair with stars and planets moving in it. she smiled and said "Hello Perseus."

Percy bowed "Lady Chaos." He said and Chaos said "Rise." Percy did so and asked "Why are you here?" Chaos said "I have seen how the many of gods are irresponsible and neglecting their duties. I am giving you a chance to go back and redo all of your adventures. But this this time you will be my son and instead of saving olympus you will destroy it." Percy thought and nodded. Chaos said "Also...every one of your friends will remember you. these gods and people will along with some others that still support you." Percy nodded before light surrounded him and he was gone. Chaos voice entered his mind. _"Find my assassin. He will help you."_ she said before the light dimmed. When he reappeared Percy was in bed while Sally's voice sounded "PErcy! Ray! Get up!." PErcy got up and groaned before shooting up. Ray was here?

Then he remembered. Oh he is the son of Poseidon in this new timeline. He said to himself. He got up and got ready for school before kicking Ray hard and saying "Get up we gotta go." Ray began to yell "Mom PErcy kicked me!" Sally ran into the room and said "Ray get up Percy get to school." PErcy flew out the door and in a few seconds he was at school PErcy said "Cool, super speed." He walkedup to a kid with a cap on and crutches. "Hello..." The kid said nervously "My name is Grover Underwood." Percy growled "Look i know who and what you are satyr!" Grover stepped backwards and asked "How?" Percy said "You have crutches, a cap that most satyrs use and you reek of goat." Grover asked "so you are a demigod?" PErcy grinned "Not quite." Before taking off as Ray showed up.

Later when PErcy watched Ray faint as the fury revealed herself Chiron appeared and seeing Percy said "Please leave young one i need to talk with miss dodds." Perseus laughed "Sorry Mr. Brunner, or should i say Chiron." He clicked his fingers and the fury screeched before blowing apart into golden dust. "I can't let ya do that." He finished.

Even later as he watched Ray faint again at the minotuar Mercy thought to himself "Was i this pathetic? No i managed to kill the damned thing, albeit with some luck."He was going to finish the monster when a scythe flew out of nowhere and decapitated the monster. A kid with white hair and gold eyes picked up the scythe and said "See ya in tartarus." before turning to Perseus. "Hello Perseus my name is Jay. I am the assassin of Chaos, guardian of the hunt." PErcy nodded and dragged his brother over the boundary before passing out randomly. (A/N: I suppose you would like a reason for him passing out well sorry i cant think of one.)

When he woke up a blond girl with grey eyes was staring at him. Percy glared at her and swung his legs off the bed before stalking out the door. There he met Chiron and Mr. D playing pinochle. Mr.D looked up and his eyes brightened "Percy will you not join us?" He asked and PErcysat down. Chiron dealed out the cards and asked "so Perseus you seem well informed of our world."

Percy nodded and the played for a while before Mr. D layed down a hand "I Win!" He cackled and Chiron sighed "Actually Mr. D i believe i do." He showed his hand. Percy looked at his and smiled "Actually Chiron if i am not mistaken i believe that in fact i am the winner." He slammed his cards down and Chiron gaped as Mr. D cackled "Finally! Someone had beaten Chiron at Pinochle!"

Percy left and he saw Luke Castellan. Luke said "Hey newbie what are you looking at?" Percy responded "I'm looking at you wondering how you can be that ugly!" Luke glared "How dare you i challenge you to a sword fight!" Percy grinned and said "Sure!" Word spread and soon everyone ws at the arena waiting for the fight to begin. Luke took out backbiter and asked "Where is your sword?" Percy heard Chaos voice in his head _"Percy think of a sword that you want and it will appear."_ Percy thought and a sword shimmered into his hands. It was made of olympian silver and had a blue streak in the middle of it.

He pointed the sword at Luke and Luke charged. Pery sidestepped his blow and kicked Luke in the back. Luke attacked again and PErcy flipped over his head before pointing the sword again and a blast of lightning flew from the spear and hit Luke. Luke staggered and PErcy jumped up and slashed downwards nearly shattering Luke's sword. Luke growled and attacked again until Percy waved his hand and his sword glowed red before it burned his hand and he dropped it. PErcy kicked Luke back again and asked "Surrender?" Luke nodded and PErcy walked out of the arena."

Later at dinner when PErcy walked in the whole room silenced and everyone looked at him. Percy asked "What before waving his hand and a new table appeared with galaxies and universes. Chiron nervously said "Percy did you create that table?" PErcy nodded and chiron said "Then it is decided." A star exploding appeared over Percy's head surrounded by a galaxy. "All hail Perseus Jackson, son of Chaos, the creator."


End file.
